The Best Present Ever
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Scorpius doesn't have a Christmas gift for Al, yet. Albus/Scorpius. R&R for incredible cuteness!


Note: I have recently stumbled upon this pairing and thought it was adorable. I think Albus Severus should have been sorted into Slytherin, as he and Scorpius make an incredibly cute duo! I tried to keep this one under one thousand words, but I think I missed the mark by a paragraph or two.

Setting will be fifth or sixth year, whichever is appropriate for Scorpius to be Quidditch team captain.

* * *

The Best Present Ever

Al had looked everywhere for Scorpius. He searched his usual hiding places, asked everyone who might have seen him, even checked Hagrid's hut. Though Hagrid was long gone, his home remained open to those who needed it. Frustrated, Albus trudged up to his own favorite spot, the astronomy tower.

He paused at the door, recognizing a familiar blonde head staring over the ramparts. Slowly, he crossed the space until he was standing next to the boy, overlooking the same patch of green landscape that he was.

"Alright there, mate?"

The beautiful boy turned his head at the familiar voice, but remained where he was. Al had been Scorpius' best friend since they had been sorted into Slytherin together. He knew every emotion that passed through the young boy. It was always subtle, a tug at the corners of his mouth, a twitch of his eyebrow. It was what made him a Malfoy.

The blonde boy sighed heavily. "I guess," Al immediately knew he was ticked about something.

"What's wrong?" Al walked up behind him and put his hands on the boy's tensed shoulders. "You know you can't hide anything from me." He began massaging the knots in his neck. "Come on, Scorpius, out with it."

Despite his anger, Scorpius leaned back into Al's touch. He had amazing hands, always able to undo his tight muscles that resulted from hours of Quidditch practice. "I dunno, Al. I was really looking forward to spending the holidays at your place, but Dad says my grades have to improve first."

Al groaned."Your grades are impeccable. Does he know we've won both Quidditch games so far this year? You agonized the whole summer over creating the perfect team. He should be proud of you."

Scorpius smiled at the compliment, but continued to stare out over the grounds."I've made my case. He just won't see sense. I think grandfather has gotten to him."

Al frowned. He had been excited to finally have a friend to bring home with him this year. Christmas was a huge family affair. The burrow was packed full, and always smelled of Grandma Molly's amazing cooking. The Weasleys were all about family, and the celebrations lasted from Christmas Eve until the New Year.

"What did your mom say?" Al knew Astoria was always able to reason with her husband. She was the one who initially agreed to the arrangement, and suggested that they have Al over for Easter. She adored Albus, her son's first and best friend.

"She said she'd see what she can do. I'll write her again later." Scorpius turned his head to smile at Al.

Al stepped up flush against the blonde's back, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close."I'm sorry, Scorpius. I was really hoping you could join us at the burrow this year."

Scorpius hummed his agreement. "Me, too." He was silent for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Al wrapped around him. "This feels nice." He admitted.

"Yeah?" Al hoped his voice didn't sound too hopeful. He felt so protective of his friend in this position, like he could shield him from the world. Neither boy was particularly tall, but Al has a few inches on Scorpius. Where he was all toned muscles and tanned skin, Scorpius was fair, slender. The blonde haired boy used to think it made him look like a pansy, but once he matured he developed the signature grace of the Malfoy family. Al thought it made him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah" Scorpius agreed quietly. "You feel," He struggled for the right word. "safe." He decided, settling back into Al's embrace.

Albus thought for a moment, searching for a way to go from here. "I guess I'll have to give you your present early then, if you're not coming to the burrow."

"Who says I'm not?" Scorpius protested, but he knew from Al's devious smile and the strong hand leading him down the stairs of the tower that he wasn't going to win this one.

Al didn't say a word until they were back in their dormitory. He pulled a small package wrapped in silver from his trunk and handed it to Scorpius. "It isn't much, but I thought you might like it."

"Thanks," He said graciously, looking down at the package. "I haven't gotten you anything, yet."

"It's alright, you can worry about that later." Al looked expectant. "Go on, open it."

He hated ruining surprises, but he couldn't leave it under Al's intense gaze. He slid a finger under the seam of the package and pulled off the silver wrap.

"Oh, Al." In his hands, he held a framed photograph of himself and Al. They were standing by the lake, the afternoon sun setting behind them. They laughed and smiled, completely carefree. As the picture moved, they would occasionally catch eyes, starting a fresh stream of giggles.

"It's lovely." He ran a finger over the silver frame, noticing an etching in the bottom corner. "Always and Forever, Al." He read aloud, studying the script.

Scorpius looked up to see Al's signature blush coloring his cheeks. "Al?" He asked.

"Scorpius, I- uh," He edged closer to his friend. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Scorpius nodded. "Always have been, Al." He noticed him getting closer, and heat started up his neck. He wasn't this nervous in the astronomy tower, when they were all alone, when he wasn't staring Al _straight in the face_. The face that was getting closer by the second. That beautiful face that was close enough to reach out and touch.

Al took a deep breath. "I, uh… Scorpius, I love you."

Scorpius' eyes widened in shock. "You, love me?" Al nodded, sucking his lower lip into his mouth nervously.

"Don't you…?"

"Of course I do!" Scorpius gasped. His hand shot out to grasp Al's arm. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I do love you, Albus." He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Al's waist, smiling up at his friend.

Al's warm smile was the last thing Scorpius saw before their lips met in their first kiss.

In the photograph the two boys high-fived, the frame lying completely forgotten on Al's bed.


End file.
